


Gentle Persuasion

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Be patient, Best, Eventual Romance, Eventual shit, F/M, Female Bet Friend because no crap, Female Reader, Female best friend, Slow Romance, basically romance, gentle persuasion my ass, im her, just kidding, smallybells dis 4 u :3, you hate them both, your best friend is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the monsters were freed, you always didn't trust them. Heck, you trusted only three living creatures: your best friend, your sister, and your dog. But as always, the people you trust will always turn their backs on you and you're forced to do things you don't even want to do.</p><p>You should always leave the decision-making to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Odd Lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallybells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallybells/gifts).



> Ok this is a piece of crap don't judge me ok.  
> Ok.  
> Bye.

(1)

You and your best friend were walking down the lane from the bus stop. You two just came back from a Barnes & Noble bookstore, and being the bookworm you are, you bought a new book in a different series. The store had monsters, which you found appalling and had forced you and your friend to come back home early. Which annoyed your friend.

"I mean like, they're just monsters?! They won't do anything, you know...?" She said, doing unnecessary hand gestures which she thought was helpful in expressing her confusion. You cock an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, dear, you do realize that the monsters and humans had a war, right?" You said. She huffed and stopped before the building of your flat.

"Well, I'll see you later, loser," she said, sticking her tongue out. You sighed, knowing that the mature thing to do is...stick your tongue back at her. Both of you laughed for a short moment until the door of your empty next-door flat unlocked and opened.

You two stare in surprise as a pair monsters came out, one who was taller and one who was taller than you by, at least, a good inch or two. The smaller one looked more chill than the tall one. Huh.

"Isn't that flat empty?" Your friend whispered. You shrug your shoulders as you look at the duo suspiciously.

"Previously, anyway. Oh look, there they come." You say as the two passes by the two of you. Before you can stop your friend, however, she shouted 'hey!' and waved over to the pair. Shockingly, the taller one smiled and waved back, jogging to both of you. The smaller one seemed to hesitate, but followed the taller monster, anyway.

"HELLO, HUMANS, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. THIS IS MY YOUNGER BROTHER, SANS." The taller one, Papyrus, said, pointing to his brother, Sans. The smaller one grinned at you.

"hey" He said simply. Your friend smiled at them and gently nudged your side, as if a sign to greet them. You roll your eyes and sigh.

"Hi. I'm your neighbor." You said in a monotone voice, which brought a look of disappointment on your friend's face. She kicked your leg lightly.

"Sorry, uh..she's a bit anti-social. Well anyway, Papyrus, Sans, we're..." And she continued to introduce both of you. She told them both of your names since you refused to tell yours yourself. You rolled your eyes at this, this time, Sans caught the action. He called your friend's attention.

"heh, your friend here doesn't seem to enjoy this as much as you do. relax, kiddo," he turned to you, "you look tired. don't work yourself to the _bone_ , ok?" he grinned as his brother's expression change to something that expressed annoyance. Your friend shot a glare at you.

"Well, okay! Uh...you look like you have some where else to go...so uh, bye." Your friend said, gripping your arm tightly. You scowled at this. Papyrus smiled and nodded.

"WELL, WE ARE GOING TO SOME PLACE ELSE. GOOD BYE, HUMANS. WE HOPE TO SEE YOU SOMETIME." He said, waving and then walked away. Sans grinned at you two before joining his brother on their way to..wherever they're going to. Once they were far enough, your friend dragged you to the porch and unlocked the door, and forced you inside. You sat on the couch as you waited for her to lock the door.

"What the fuck?" You said after she finished with the door and stood before you, arms crossed. She huffed and scowled at you.

"Don't 'what the fuck' me, lady. You were being an outright uncultured swine back there, and you know it." She said. You set your lips in a tight line. Sure, you were being an asshole there, but you were just being cautious.

"I was being alert, you dumbass." You replied, getting angrier by the minute. How dare she? 

"They don't seem to be dangerous. Have you seen Papyrus? Whatever, you stupid fuck. I'm giving up our friendship if you don't make friends with them." She said. Something fluffy was then poking your arm, and for a second, you thought of hitting it but then you forgot. You had a dog. The corgi cuddled next to you, effectively softening your eyes, when your friend snapped her finger in front of your eyes.

"You..bitch!" You said, remembering what she had told you before the fluffy creature made its way to you. "Just because I'm antisocial doesn't mean you can leave me like this!" 

"You've been like this every time. You know what? Take this as a challenge. Don't talk to me unless you're good friends with them already. Bye." And with that, she turned away and unlocked the door, slamming it as she closed it again. You sat there with a dog beside you, dumbfounded. Unable to process what happened, you rubbed your temples and stood up, walking to your kitchen to get some water. Man, she was being a pain in the ass sometimes. 

Time to contact your sister to help you. After all, she was the one who was great with these kinds of bullcrap, socializing and stuff. And you just lost your bestfriend, so who are the people you can even contact other than your sibling? Your parents are dead, and you hate most people. So..?

After drinking the much needed water, you now stand in your bedroom, in front of a large bookshelf. You remembered the book your sister had given you last Christmas, and you knew it was an advice book. Scanning the whole shelf, you sighed and gave up. You were about to turn around when the sound of something that fell surprised you. You looked for the source of the noise, and you looked confused when you saw your dog near the drawer where you had your lamp on, a book underneath its paw. You walk over to it, a small smile forming when you saw that it's the book you just needed.

"Good job, boy, you just helped me with my search." You said as you picked up the book and sat on the edge of your bed. Your dog barked and jumped to your side. You pat it on the head fondly. You fished out your phone from your pocket.

You opened the Messages and quickly pressed on you and your sister's conversation. 

////  
You: Hey sis I need some help  
Sister: what  
You: I need to,,,,, sin  
Sister: NO  
You: Just kidding. Hey, my friend pulled a friendship-over with me. She told me we wouldn't be friends until I was friends with my neighbors which were monsters.  
Sister: oh my god tell me more  
You: She's a female dog. Anyway, I found the book you gave me and I'm going to ask you something.  
Sister: knock yourself out  
You: Can I use the advice?  
Sister: sure. Now you have deemed it useful.  
You: thanks sis  
Sister: ok just don't do anything bad  
////

You smile as you reread the conversation. It was honestly a little funny when you joke about sinning. Well, it was a little private joke between you and your sister. You put your phone next to you, and you see your corgi sleeping next to you. You cocked your eyebrow at it, and realized it was 9 pm. Your eyes widened but then you relaxed as you remembered it was Saturday tomorrow, which means you didn't have to go to the lab. You worked as an assistant to a zoologist, and studied some of zoology while working. You loved animals more then you had ever loved humans.

You put the book on the dresser with your phone, deciding that it would be nice to sleep early for a change. After all, there's always to _marrow_.


	2. Step 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping the countless introductory notes, you finally landed on the page for the first step.
> 
> You doubt this is going to be helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must've been hard for you all to reach this far.  
> Thanks for the people who gave kudos uhhh

(2)

You woke up earlier than usual, feeling a ball of fluff right next to you. You moved your head to the side to get a glimpse of your dog, which looked back at you with an excited stare of its own. You smiled. _A beast. A cold, unforgiving beast. Well, this is a very cute cold, unforgiving beast._ , you thought as your mind drifted to the memory when the little corgi chewed on your sneakers.

You shifted your body so you can sit up and move to the corner of your bed. Your dog followed, and in no time, was on the floor, next to your legs. You pet its head fondly before you pick up your phone. No messages, no missed calls. Who would even text or call you, anyway?

Your eyes now focus on the book resting beside your lamp. Putting on your slippers and standing, you took it with you downstairs, your little pet following you.

\------

You finally got to the first chapter of the book after flipping through the pages where the various authors wrote their little notes as messages. Your eyebrow raised as the book seemed to suggest some romance in the friendship advice, but you didn't mind it, as long as the steps seemed legitimate. Your dog was wolfing down its food, and you knew that after it eats, it just sleeps, so you took the opportunity to read peacefully.

You eat another spoonful of cereal, carefully reading the words that were printed on the pages. Apparently, the first step was to act all _friendly_ , and that disgusted you. You didn't want to be 'friendly' with anyone; you just wanted to be straightforward. But since the book was your last hope, you decided to follow the crap.

 _1\. Being friendly (by Erika Jacks): Being friendly to a person you don't know that much isn't being annoying or thinking you're close to that person; it's showing that you have manners. If you want to befriend someone, make a good first impression on them. The first impression will always give the person a quick view of who you are, so be careful when you meet new people!_

You snort at this. Well, your first impression wasn't that good. You flunked this step. However, there were more things written down.

 _If you made a bad impression on someone you were planning to befriend, worry not! You can always make up to it by saying 'hello' every time you pass each other. You can even strike up an interesting conversation! You can ask about the person's day, or even find out some common interests you two have. Good luck on this step!_

You closed the book after you folded the page's upper right corner, and stared at the wall, dumbfounded. Your dog looked at you, perplexed, because _honestly_ , you looked like you were expecting the wall to say, 'Yo, you need to calm down, mah bro.', which wasn't going to happen any time soon, or ever.

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose between your index finger and your thumb and released it after 3 seconds. You glance at the wall clock, and it read 7:30 am, which was good because you thought it was pretty early for the monsters next door to wake up, which meant more time to prepare some omelets for the brothers.

\-----

You walk up to their front porch and knocked on the door. A high voice, which you remember belonged to Papyrus, screamed something at someone. The sound of footsteps were becoming closer to where you stood. You suddenly got the urge to fuck it and leave, but you forced yourself to face the humiliation anyway, seeing that your friend won't come back if you and the monsters weren't friends.

The door opened quite widely and abruptly, the action breaking your train of thoughts. The tall monster smiled and greeted you, and you returned it. The smile got event bigger when Papyrus' eyes set on the container that had omelets for him and his brother.

"HUMAN!" He screamed, "YOU DID NOT NEED TO DO THIS!". Sans appeared next to his brother, grinning at the fuss Papyrus was making over it. The taller skeleton gave you a lecture over giving people gifts. You rolled your eyes.

"heh, he won't accept anything that's not spaghetti, kiddo." Sans said, grinning. A frown was now visible on your face.

"Just accept it, won't you two?" You snapped, but immediately froze. You looked away. "I'm sorry for snapping at you two, but..."

"HUMAN, IT IS OKAY. MY BROTHER AND I WILL TASTE THIS DISH OF YOURS. DO YOU WANT TO COME IN?" Papyrus asked, smacking his brother lightly on the cranium. Sans grinned mischievously.

You shook your head. "Nah, I got more things to do. Uh..well, see you around. Have a nice day." You said with a forced smile. Well, not actually forced, since what Papyrus did to Sans was genuinely funny. But this still felt like an obligation to you.

 _You idiot,_ you hear a voice inside your head say, _this IS an obligation. You want that best friend of yours back, remember?_

You ignored the voice as you walked to back to your own flat. As soon as you walked in, you ran to your bedroom to grab your phone, opening the Messages.

////  
You: hey guess what?  
Sister: you failed to be friendly?  
You: nope. I even gave the two a gift.  
Sister: boys?  
You: yeah, skeletons. Well anyway, be proud. Gotta catch up with ya later. I need to take Potato for a walk.  
Sister: k den bye  
////

_Step 1, done. Or is it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now u kno the name of the corgi. It's Potato.  
> Once again, thanks for reading the piece of shit.


	3. Step 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe following the book wasn't such a bad idea after all.

(3)

You regretted taking a shower before you took your corgi out on a walk around the park. You jogged to keep up with it, earplugs on and listening to Night Vale. You found it really interesting until you saw a familiar monster around the corner, right behind a hot dog booth.

Sans.

It had been 2 hours since you gave the omelets to the two, and you're pretty embarrassed since then up to now. But instead of ignoring him like you usually would, you decided to keep up the 'friendliness' you had shown them this morning.

"Hey," you greeted Sans, pausing in front of his stand. Your dog sat on the pavement, its tongue out. It probably smelled the hotdogs the skeleton was selling.

"hey, kiddo. hungry?" He asked, grinning at you and your dog. You rolled your eyes at the question. Of course you were hungry. Try keeping up with your dog for 2 hours, and you'll see how tired you'll become. 

"Yeah, and I'd like two hotdogs, actually." You said, pulling out your wallet from your sweatpants' pocket. You carried your phone and wallet everywhere, even on these trips. "How much?"

"3 dollars per hotdog." He said simply. Your eyebrows furrowed at the price. That's like, a dollar above the average price. He saw your look and shrugged his shoulders. "i gotta make a living." He explained. You stayed silent and pulled out 6 dollars and paid for the food.

"Doesn't Papyrus have a job?" You blurt out. Sans gave you a confused look as he handed you the two pieces. You gave the other one to your dog, and ate one for yourself. 

"nope. apparently, he doesn't have enough experience for any job around here." He said, shrugging. You form an 'o' with your mouth, a sign of you understanding. Potato barked, capturing both you and Sans' attention. It looked annoyed at how long you took.

"Well, my dog is telling me to go. See you around," You said as you walked away without as much as a second glance. The dog seemed happy with the attention it had stolen from Sans.  
\----

You took a quick shower and gave water to your dog before you plopped down on the couch and opened the book to the next step, step 2. You unfolded the tip that acted as your bookmark and continued reading.

_2\. Socializing and Meeting Their Friends (by Aero Postale): Meeting their friends is good because you might seem to be interested in the same types of people they hang out with. Socializing is also good because you get to have the chance to widen your circle of friends. Don't go overboard and eventually ignore the person you're trying to be friends with, though!_

You scowl at the page. Okay, is your best friend worth it? Worth meeting monsters? You know you spilled some of your secrets to her, so you can't lose her favor or she might spread some shit about you. But this? Besides, you weren't even close to the two. You just started to act friendly this morning. So...???

Your dog was napping in another room, and you took it as an opportunity to glare at the wall for as long as you want. You thought this over. Actually, you enjoyed being nice to them. No. Screw that. You just didn't want to waste your efforts on them. 

You went to sleep in the middle of making the decision between whether you'll continue to be nice, or not. \-----  
The next morning, you decided to bring some leftover Nutella toasts to the brothers. You knocked on the door and stood there nervously, but you didn't expect a goat-like monster to answer the door. She looked surprised, too.

"Oh, hello there, my child. Are you here for Papyrus and Sans?" She asked, before she covered her mouth with a sheepish look on her face. "I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Toriel, and you are...?" You told her your name, which she nodded to as a response. She looked at the container in your hands. "Is that for them?" She asked, and you nod.

You smile awkwardly. "Uh, I think they're busy, so I guess you can just take this and I can leave..." You explained. Toriel widened her eyes.

"Oh, dear. We're not really busy. Come in," she said. You tried to refuse, but in the end, you gave in, anyway. Toriel looked like one of those tough middle-aged moms in movies, and you knew they weren't the type of people to mess with.

You walked inside and observed the area. There were some things that were misplaced, but it was otherwise...neat and simple. Toriel placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Every Sunday, we gather here or somewhere else. Today, we are here. I'm bringing you to the living room." She said. You were about to nod when Papyrus came into view. 

"AH! THE HUMAN IS HERE! HELLO AND GOOD MORNING." He greeted you. You returned the greeting, noticing that Toriel smiled at your exchange. You cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Papyrus, I think I smell something burning in the kitchen." Toriel told him. Now, since she said it, you can smell something burning. Papyrus ran back to the kitchen at once, and you and Toriel resumed walking to the living room.

"Why did you smile?" You ask her. She smiles that smile again-- the knowing smile. 

"Ah, I could feel love blossoming between you two." She admitted. You felt your cheeks become hot because of what she said. That was impossible for you to fall in love with him NOW, to be honest.

"W-what? But we met literally just two days ago!" You squeaked, defending yourself. First of all, you don't like monsters that much. And second, you just don't feel the spark between you and Papyrus. Not that you wanted to feel it.

"Hmm...well, my child, this is it." She showed you a living room with the size similar to yours, but the placement and variety of furnish were very, very different from yours. A small human child, a yellow lizard (?) and Sans were playing Monopoly. They all must've sensed the presence of you two, because they looked up from their game. The child waved to both of you, a smile on their face.

Sans greeted you, which you returned. You're just returning the greetings today, so how about you greet?

"Hello, guys. Uh..I just wanted to give you this." You pointed at the container you were holding. The small child stood up and took it from you, then lifted it up as if the food was Simba. You caught Toriel's eye and she smiled apologetically.

"Frisk, my child..." Toriel said to them. They looked at Toriel and gave the container back to you. This 'Frisk' signed an apology, which, you had to admit, was cute.

Someone cleared their throat, and you realized it was Sans. You huffed and gave the container to him. He grinned with mischief.

"heh, thanks. frisk'll love this." He said, and gave the container to the child. You felt a little disappointed, but you shrugged it off. You gave him a small smile.

"Welcome," You paused. You looked around the room, and spotted the yellow lizard, then felt out-of-place. "Uh, I should get going now. Didn't wanna interrupt the game." 

"wanna join? we can kick your ass." The smaller skeleton joked. Then he cocked his head to the yellow lizard's(? Dragon?) direction. "that, my friend, is alphys. she's shy, but she's nice." 

Alphys blushed as the compliment reached her ears. "T-thanks..Sans.." She stuttered out. "W-well, what's yo-your name?"

You told her your name, and she nodded in acknowledgment. Sans snapped his fingers, and you turned his attention to him.

"What?" You snapped. 

"well, are you going to join?" He asked again, waiting for your answer. _Of course not, dumbass,_ you thought, _I hate your kind, but I guess I won't stop bonding with your friends. They seem nice._

"Sure." You replied. Frisk signed a 'yay' to you and sat on the floor again, patting the space next to her. You sat beside her.

"well..restart the game."

_Get #shrekt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bYE


	4. Of Games and Glamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netflix and Gaming FTW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying we went to our other house and it had no wifi so dead. Good news is I wrote the chapter in notes so...I only need to complete and correct it :).

(4) 

After 3 hours of playing Monopoly, Frisk was announced winner. Alphys was the first to go bankrupt, then you, then Sans. You groaned after losing, watching the skeleton and the human child battle for more property and money. After a while, Frisk won, by putting a LOT of hotels on their properties. You had to admit, it was fun while it lasted. By the time it was finished, Papyrus and whoever in the kitchen with him appeared. A fish lady. 

"HUMAN!" You turned to the tall skeleton, your eyebrow raised. "MEET UNDYNE, THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARDS!"

This fish lady, Undyne, marched up to you and grabbed your hand and shook it vigorously. Once she let go of your hand, you rubbed it, hoping to ease the pain.

"Are you the human Papyrus and Sans talks about?!" She yelled. You winced. 

"I don't know. Maybe they met a ton--" Cue Papyrus' groan, which you will question later, "--of humans before and after me."

"Do you give them food on mornings?!"

"Yes."

"IT IS YOU, DUMB ASS!" She screamed again. You rolled your eyes and huffed.

"I DIDN'T KNOW, ARIEL! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT KIND OF PERSON ANYWAY." You shouted back. Undyne showed anger on her face.

"ARIEL?! ARIEL?! I'M UNDYNE, YOU RETARDED--" Her insult was cut short, however, with Toriel's hand clamped over her mouth. She must've sensed that this fish lady will use a curse word.

"Undyne! Frisk is here!" She said, then turned to you. "My child, it would be best if we played another game, yes?"

You calmed down, but you mentally stuck a tongue out at Undyne. She glared at you, feeling that you were mentally degrading her. You looked at her innocently. "Toriel, I'm not busy today so...sure."

"Okay...so how about we all play..." Toriel started. Frisk stood up and went somewhere while you all waited patiently. Wow, who knew that you would be in a monster's living room one day with fellow monsters. 

Toriel, Sans, Alyphys, Papyrus, fish la-- Undyne, Frisk, you met them just this morning, and you were already having fun. Your friend needs to know this.

But before you could fish your phone out, Frisk came back with a board of Game of Life. You gulped. You sucked at GoL, but you're going to take the risk anyway.

Toriel stood up suddenly and muttered 'I'm out. I'm going to the kitchen.' And went straight to the kitchen to do...shit people, or monsters, do in the kitchen.

"W-well...if Toriel can do it, I'm out, too, but I'll just watch Undyne." She stuttered out. Undyne looked at Sans expectantly, and before you knew it, Frisk's eyes were covered by Sans hands and Alphys and Undyne were...kissing?!

Undyne's hand raised and the two stopped kissing, and Sans withdrew his hands from Frisk's face. Papyrus had a poker face on, as if he was so used to this happening every time. "Can we please go now?" He asked. All of you nodded, and picked the colors of the cars. You picked red, and then set off to play the game.

\----

It took all of you longer than expected. Your slices of cheesecakes were beside you, remaining untouched as you were all engrossed in the game. Alphys and Papyrus were the only ones who ate their cheesecakes, it seems.

This time, you won the game, with Sans coming in second, Frisk third, Papyrus 4th and finally, Undyne last. She stomped her foot and claimed that you cheated, since you got money from the good stuff, spun a ten on the wedding, and got money from them when you got twins. You made a smug smile directed to her, which made her stomp more and Toriel had to stop her from choking you into next week.

You couldn't believe it. You sucked at this. Lady Luck was on your side today, you guess.

It was about 8 pm when you had stopped playing with them. Between 5-6 pm, you went back to your house to get your dog, and here Potato is, its belly getting rubbed by Frisk. You had supper with them and to be honest, you felt as if you knew them for more than a year. This day reduced your hatred for monsters greatly, and you treated this lot with a bunch of respect now.

With a lot of treats and promises, Frisk let go of your corgi and let you two home. You went straight to your bedroom as you got to your home, and grabbed your phone.

///////  
You: heyaaa that book is gr8 m9  
Sister: ?  
You: had a great time with the monsters  
Sister: oh. Uh...can I go to your house this Saturday?  
You: sure. Btw thanks for the book. It was great. I took the advice.  
Sister: no...?  
You: 2.  
Sister: dude that has like 10 numbers and you already befriended them by 2?  
You: yep.  
Sister: wow...well, Saturday, ok?  
You: OKAY.  
/////

You took a quick shower after placing the phone on the table. You came back and opened the phone again, this time, you decided to talk to your best friend.

//////  
You: hey  
BFF: are you friends with them now????  
You: yup, met their other friends  
BFF: WHAT  
You: Yeah, and they had a human child too.  
BFF: whadapak  
You: ;)))))  
BFF: ok so  
You: we chill now? Btw, I'm occupied on SaTURDay. Sis coming over.  
BFF: sure I'll come over on Sunday, is that ok?  
You: Yeahh I'll take a break from dem monsters and we'll talk about what happened during the Saturday and Sunday we weren't friends  
BFF: k  
/////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra scene when Toriel walks out of GoL:  
> Sans grinned. "hoo boi momma is weak as hell."
> 
> Toriel peeked out of the kitchen, glaring at him. "God damn it Sans, wanna go, mate?"
> 
> "i hope you have ice because you're about to get burned."
> 
> "Who needs burns when you're already on fire?"
> 
>  
> 
> _WOO FUCKING HOO_


	5. Love at First Sight..or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone came over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this far i apprecia t e i t.

(5)

Your week had gone by without a hitch. Every morning, you would go to your neighbors Sans and Papyrus' house to deliver some food. Monday, meringues; Tuesday, tiramisu; Wednesday, flan; Thursday, panna cotta, and; Friday, raspberry tart. When and where did you learn how to cook like this? Well, your sister pursued a culinary course and every week you two would bake or cook something from a cookbook she buys or a recipe she had just learnt. You missed those days, as your sister, best friend, and dog were the only people you were close to. Well, the monsters might be, too. Soon.

Speaking of your sister, today was Saturday, and she would be here at 1 pm, which was 5 hours from now. You sigh as you prepare brownies for Sans and Papyrus, and once you were finished preparing the batter, you put it in the baking tin and in the oven. While you wait for the brownies, you scroll through French food you can make in your phone, since your sister loves French food so much, she even went to Paris to taste the food in its origin. You chuckle while remembering it. She had told you that she would find her true love one day in the city of love, Paris, but alas, she didn't even find a suitable man, but she did find some female friends.

A recipe rang a bell in your mind. Pommes Anna. Perfect, she loves potatoes. She's the real life Sasha Braus from Attack on Titan, because she'll literally have at least one potato dish in her bag, whether it's a mashed potato in a container or a baked potato wrapped in foil, it's ALWAYS there. Like, one time, you two were in a wedding of her friend, and she suddenly pulled out a container of mashed potato with gravy on it. It was from KFC, but apparently, she didn't care as long as it was a fucking. Potato.

You stood up and gathered the ingredients needed for the dish, which were butter, potatoes, thyme (thank God you still had some), a garlic clove, salt, and pepper. You followed the instructions, pausing to get the brownies done and rushing to the house next door, giving it to them in a rush. You continued to make the dish, and when you finished frying the potatoes and let it bake (for an hour, apparently,), it was 10 pm. You decided to make a Nutella hot chocolate, which you finished making in about 5 minutes, and you were sipping it quietly when someone rang the doorbell. You placed your mug on the table and walked to the door, and opened it slightly.

Ah.

Your bitchy best friend was there, before you and wearing a big, dopey smile on her face. You cocked your eyebrow but opened the door wider, and she came inside. Potato's ears perked up, but didn't even make an effort to move or greet her. It just stared at her. And she stared at it. You became annoyed and itched to stop this glaring contest (whoever owned the idea.) by tapping your friend on the shoulder. She turned to you.

"My sister," you said impatiently, pausing, "is going to arrive 3 and a half hours later. What do you need?" You asked her. She shrugged but then grinned.

"Wellllllll I was too impatient so I decided to see you, like, right now." She explained with a knowing grin plastered on her face. You eyed her suspiciously, while she feigned innocence. "What?" She said in a high-pitched voice. You mentally cringed at what she just did.

"Fine." You said in a cold tone. Your best friend and your sister met a few times before, and they were good encounters, too. Like the time you and your sister were having a Christmas celebration together, when your friend suddenly decided to crash at your place, bringing a fucking box of Yule log cake she bought. Your sister was pretty amused that time, smiling as your friend cut the food into 3 pieces.

You were forced out of the memory as your friend flicked your forehead. You immediately brought your hand to where her fingers hit, rubbing it to help soothe the pain. You glared and hissed at her. "Don't do that." You said in a dangerous tone. She just grinned stupidly and laced an arm around your shoulders.

"Aww, a _daydreamer_ and a killjoy. No wonder you didn't have any boyfriend--" _whack_ "--since birth." She ended up laughing way more than she was supposed to, resulting to you whacked her head four more times. She was in tears by the time she stopped laughing, clutching her stomach.

You dragged her to the kitchen to wait for the pommes anna and waited for your sister there, your friend sitting as a sad lump in a chair beside you. She would occasionally whine, saying that this isn't how you treat a guest, and you just roll your eyes. _"That's not how you treat the owner of this house, either,"_ , you think.

\----

Your friend was the one who greeted your sister when she came. You were in the kitchen, preparing some iced tea when she rang the doorbell (which your bestfriend hates to use), which alarmed both you and your friend. She hurriedly came to the door to welcome your sibling. 

"Hey, sis. How's life in New York?" You asked her, serving her the whole plate of pommes anna and a glass of iced tea. She smiled when she receive the dish and said a quick prayer of thanks before digging in. Her eyes brightened as she chewed the piled-up buttered fried potatoes.

Slowly regaining consciousness, she swallowed the food in her mouth and took a sip of her drink before turning to me. "Well, my dear, it's quite great there. I met a monster named Grillby, and his burgers and fries are AMAZING. Magical food, I tell you. How about you and your friend?" She asked.

"Oh,okay, well then," you started as your best friend started to sweat nervously. "I met some monsters next door. Dearest girl here told me we won't be friends 'till I'm friends with 'em, so that's why I ended up using the friendship advice book." Your friend huffed as you subtly shamed her. "But the monsters and I are ok now, like, just until step 2. What a nice book, dear sister."

Your sister nodded. Potato walked up to her and begged for some of the pommes anna, which she gave some to it while laughing heartily. You smile at the scene unfolding before you.

You and your friend wait for your sister to finish eating before doing the next activity your sister might have planned.

\----

You and your poor mate got dragge into grocery shopping and was now acting interested in white bread as your sister conversed with an old friend, Christian. He was younger than your sister by a year, and he was older than you by a year, too. Your sister, currently twenty-two, was born two years before you. Your best friend was just at the same age with you.

You picked up a banana loaf and put it in your cart, just so you can act like you were totally buying. Your friend fidgeted around nervously. You were getting impatient an you were the type of person to be straightforward, even being harsh if needed. And your friend can se you losing your temper anytime soon, and that soon came closer than expected.

"Sister," you said in a sarcastically polite tone, "I'm sorry to interrupt but, when can we go forward?"

Christian, being polite and well-mannered as always, became embarrassed. "Sorry," he said to us. My sister calmed him down and refused to let him leave while she shot me a death glare.

"Oh Christian, no, dear. Uhm, can I exchange numbers with you, first?" Your sister asked. You and your friend rolled your eyes. It was really obvious that your sister had hots for Christian.

They soon exchanged numbers and then the man left first, saying something about 'grabbing some cereal' before leaving hastily. Your sister stared at his back until he disappeared, before she started squealing quietly.

"Sister!" You scolded using an indoor voice. "You are being too..wait, when was the last time you saw him before now?"

Your sister stopped squealing for a whole, and pondered over the question. "My masterals in Culinary Arts, why?" You sighed in relief, while your sister looked on curiously.

"'Well, you can't fall in love with someone you just met.'" You said, quoting Frozen. Your sister and friend laughed, then agreed.

"I know. Besides, it's just a crush, dudette." She said before pulling out a small Ziplock container containing French fries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you thought this chapter was shit, you're probably right. I wrote this while I was pissed off at someone (the OC Christian? He's not an OC. He's someone I know irl and he just pissed me off) so sorry if I made any grammatical and spelling mistakes. He loves to piss me off. Well, not love but he just pisses me off everytime I talk to him.


End file.
